legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Corellia
Corellia is the capital planet of the five-planet Corellian system, which included Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus and collectively referred to as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corellia was often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Galaxy historians believed the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy by hyperdrives for unknown reasons. All five planets contained an enormous planetary repulsor buried beneath the surface. Some believed that these Celestials populated Corellia with Humans from Coruscant. Corellia, Selonia, and Drall orbited the system star Corell, while Talus and Tralus were in the unusual position of orbiting each other, while the dual-planet system orbited Corell. At the point where Talus and Tralus's gravity canceled out lay Centerpoint Station. There is also the baron planets of Crollia and Soronia as well as the Kiris Asteroid Cluster in the system though it is not known if these planets were part of the System’s artificial assembly. It was also the birthplace of smuggler and Alliance General Han Solo and Rogue Squadron pilot Captain Wedge Antilles. Geographical Features Corellia's surface was extremely temperate, dominated by rolling hills such as those of Bindreg, thick forests, lush farmland, golden beaches, and large seas. Snow-covered mountains dominated part of the landscape. With most of its famed manufacturing centres lifted into orbit, the planet remained largely rural and undeveloped, with small villages and farming communities comprising the bulk of urban development. It is rumoured to have many deep underwater caverns with orange Lightsaber crystals. The largest cities were Coronet - the planetary capital, the tourist haven of Kor Vella, the double-city Tyrena, and the mountain hamlets of Doaba Guerfel and Bela Vistal. Immigrants from the neighbouring planet of Selonia constructed an elaborate network of tunnels beneath the planet's surface. These Selonian Tunnels were used by people of all races as a kind of subterranean metropolis, though the deepest levels were travelled exclusively by Selonians. Space above Corellia was dominated by massive shipyards. Culture Corellians were often considered intrepid and maverick by other Core peoples, spawning expressions warning against telling a Corellian the odds for success; for a Corellian, beating the odds is always a reward in itself. This sense of immortality was visible in the common Corellian tradition of cremating the dead and compressing their ash into synthetic diamonds with artificial gravity generators. Corellians also dealt justice to those that committed the most heinous acts with a death penalty. Corellians were sentimental folk, and when separated from their home-world became sentimental at the sight of Corellian treats like the sweet ryshcate pastry or a bottle of the woody, potable Whyren's Reserve. There was a Corellian sect known as the Ensterites, who forbade marriage with anyone from outside the Corellian system. Marrying someone from outside the Corellian system would result in being shunned by one's fellow Ensterites. It was a Corellian custom for husbands-to-be to have large bachelor parties with their friends. Family was held in high esteem on Corellia. It was considered most dishonourable to involve innocent family members in a quarrel held with one family member. Conversely, great courage was seen as highly honorable, deserving of outward recognition through traditions such as the Corellian Bloodstripe. The colour green also seemed to hold special meaning, as it was considered the traditional colouration for wedding gowns, Jedi robes, and CorSec markings. Corellian Politics Corellian Kingdom The Corellian Kingdom was the government of the Corellian Sector. It was ruled by a king from the House of Solo. Around 312 BBY, King Berethron e Solo eliminated direct rule and initiated democratic reforms. Later, the empire was dissolved when the monarchy was removed, forming a republic under the Diktats. Corellian Council The Corellian Council was a government body on Corellia. The Corellian Council was made up of several corporate representatives and large city representatives. It was the Council that chose a new Diktat every twenty years. If the ruling Diktat was incapacitated, the Council would chose a replacement, the Protat, to finish out the term. The Council could also vote out the Diktat at any time. Diktat Created following the dissolution of the monarchy, the Diktat was more favorable to the Corellian shipping and commercial interests than the kings had been. Later, under the Galactic Empire, the Diktat was an Imperial nominee and leader of the Corellian Sector. This meant that the Diktat could be considered a de facto Moff, though as of 7 BBY the Corellian Sector also had a Moff independent of the Diktat. How this affected governance of the sector is unclear. The holder of the office of Diktat was chosen by the Corellian Council every twenty years. The Corellian Council was made up of several corporate representatives and large city representatives. If the ruling Diktat died in office, one of his advisors or siblings was chosen (known as the Protat) and would be allowed to finish the Dikat's term. The Diktat could run for an unlimited number of terms. He could also be voted out at any time by the Corellian Council. Diktats both past and present In 22 BBY, in the months leading up to the Clone Wars, Corellian Senator Garm Bel Iblis and Diktat Shyla Merricope withdrew the Corellian Sector from the Galactic Republic in protest of the Military Creation Act. Bel Iblis invoked Contemplanys Hermi, an obscure clause in the Galactic Constitution that allowed for "meditative solitude." 23 Corellian Jedi returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, including Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon. This attempt to insulate the system failed and Corellia, like the rest of the galaxy, was soon embroiled in the turmoil of the Clone Wars. Though the planet was spared an invasion or aggressive military action, presumably the intense fighting on nearby Duro weakened its already troubled economy. The Corellian Sector was heavily fortified, but the CIS fleet bypassed it through the Deep Core to attack Coruscant 19 BBY. With the declaration of the New Order, Diktat Dupas Thomree made a deal with Palpatine: Thomree could govern Corellian Sector as he wished (mostly free of Imperial mandates) as long as he paid taxes, war material, and homage to the Emperor. Immediately after the start of the New Order, Corellia was wracked by anti-Imperial protests. In 2 BBY, Diktat Dupas Thomree died. Daclif Gallamby whom was little more than a puppet of the Imperial Governor replaced him. At this time, Thrackan Sal-Solo went underground and began plotting secession. Gallamby was a man heavily tied with the Imperial Forces, and instigated a series of changes that would allow him not only to destabilise Corellia, but also to re-make the once proud planet in his own political vision. He also began the formation of the Human League and adopted further Imperial Legislation and Acts. He also made the decision to take Thrackan Sal-Solo as his Deputy. Imperial Governors and Moffs A governor was the head of government for a colony, province, or other sub-national body politic in the Galaxy. There were several usages of the word throughout the Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire. The Empire left the self-government of many planets intact, especially those that were either indifferent or supportive of the New Order (such as Naboo and Corellia). Less than 1/80th of all planets had their governments altered. Planets that rebelled, were deemed hostile to the New Order, or newly-annexed by the Empire, had governors appointed. Some, such as Bakura, retained their government with only minor changes, but also had an appointed governor. The Empire also kept the position of Lieutenant Governor. Except for a few governors chosen by Palpatine, Imperial Governors were selected by the Imperial Ruling Council and received most orders from the Diplomatic Service. Under the Sector Governance Decree, each Governor or Moff was armed with little more than a broad mandate to monitor sector government, and a force of Stormtroopers that might be sufficient to secure their residence, maintain control in the surrounding streets, and provide protection to a few administrative personnel on detached duty. This was enough to provoke the Petition of Two Thousand and precipitate the revolution that overthrew the Old Republic. By the time that the re-named Imperial Senate was swept away nineteen years later, the machinery of power that the Moffs directed had increased almost beyond recognition. Within the civil chain of command, they were now the formal superiors of all Planetary Governors, while the paramilitary apparatus of COMPNOR and the intelligence networks now amalgamated as Imperial Intelligence were both supposed to be channelled through the Moff's office at sector level. Most imposingly of all, they held authority over the immense military resources of a Sector Group: as regional governor, every Moff had ultimate authority over the deployment of all military forces within his sector, but the additional naval and military dignities of High Admiral and Surface Marshal of the sector were normally also held by the Moff himself, and only rarely delegated to subordinates Governor of Corellia The current Imperial Governor is Casus Belli Trenton. Trenton himself a Corellian rose to prominence in the years after the formation of the Galactic Empire, replacing Senator Bel Iblis before eventually being given Governship of Corellia replacing Fliry Vorru. Trenton is a stalwart Palpatine Loyalist and Imperial Idealist. Moff of the Corellian System Vorru first appeared in known history as the governor of Corellia during the final years of the Galactic Republic. It is unclear what his relationship was with Diktat Shyla Merricope. When Emperor Palpatine declared his Galactic Empire, Vorru assumed the role of Moff of the Corellian Sector. During his tenure as Moff, Vorru turned a blind eye to the growing presence of crime, giving birth to Corellia's reputation as a planet of smugglers and pirates. With his extensive political and criminal connections, Vorru wielded considerable influence by 7 BBY. It was then that Prince Xizor, Vorru's principal rival, framed the Moff to balance his growing power and allow the placement of a Black Sun lieutenant on Corellia. It is unclear for what crime Vorru was framed. It was stated by a couple of characters including Booster Terrik and Vorru himself that the Emperor saw Vorru as something of a rival for power as Vorru was charasmatic, clever and popular and jumped at the chance Xizor's phoney evidence provided. Fliry Vorru was eventually replaced with Moff Nrige Rempad a strict Imperial that was intent on destroying any and all Rebellion presence in the Sector, destroying a huge chunk of the Bel Iblis Fleet around 1ABY. The 22nd Division has since been established on Corellia under the leadership of Colonel Maximilian Veers (Army) and Colonel Sendo (Intelligence) Corellian Security Force The Corellian Security Force, commonly abbreviated CorSec, was the primary police/law enforcement organization on Corellia. CorSec trained the future Jedi Rhyley Stargazer and DSE Flight Officer Geori Bateson in Piloting and Operative Intelligence. General Command was handled by a Council of High Command, lead by the Director. Within CorSec there were many divisions including CorSec Fleet, CorSec Squadrons, CorSec Intelligence and also had its own Animal Control Division. Tactical Response Team was an elite paramilitary branch of CorSec, and it had its own HQ. CorSec employed agents of many skills, including computer experts, technicians, commandos, security guards, diplomats and snipers. The agency was extremely efficient, and few criminals were able to operate for extended periods of time on Corellia before a CorSec agent would infiltrate the organization. Undercover officers were allowed to participate in crimes against property, but could not aid in or even allow crimes against people. All undercover agents were told that they did not have to do anything they morally or philosophically objected to New recruits trained at the CorSec Academy, and it was head-quartered at One CorSec Plaza. Imperial Absorption The Corellian Security Force was an extremely self-sufficient organization. Though around the time of the Battle of Yavin, the need for more recruits and larger numbers of Imperials in the Core Worlds swelled. This was followed by the passing of Imperial Legislations and Acts leading to CorSec Trainees to Highly Decorated Officers being absorbed by the Imperial Forces all of which were designed by both the Moff, Governor and Diktat. Following the loss of High Ranking CorSec Majors and Admirals including Taei Wynonyms due to the absorption of CorSec into the Imperial Navy, Gallamby placed his trusted ally; Thrackan Sal-Solo (who had taken a position within his Office as his Second) was chosen as a replacement Director of CorSec Forces. With Thrackan Sal-Solo now in charge of CorSec and overseeing its new policies, Kirtan Loor, an Imperial Intelligence agent, was placed with command of the organization. During that time the goals of CorSec matched those of the Empire, which included hunting down slicers, terrorists and Rebels. With more loyal Corellians either drafted into the Empire, or leaving CorSec and even Corellia, Thrackan Sal-Solo hired more unsavoury characters into CorSec, even placing those that were completely loyal to him rather than those that were best suited and more qualified amongst its command structure. The level of corruptness now evident in CorSec would be existent from this age to the next. Military The Corellians were known for their prowess with ships. From building ships to flying them, Corellians were well known for their skills. Because piracy and smuggling were well-known occupations of a strong number of Corellians, the local navy had been specializing in techniques designed to combat economic loss due to their activities. Because of this need, the navy was well-developed and modernized. Underworld In 7 BBY, Imperial Moff Vorru was sent to Kessel after being framed by Prince Xizor. This allowed Xizor to set up his Black Sun lieutenant Zekka Thyne as criminal kingpin on Corellia. Tyber Zann has also used the continual unrest between Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Prince Xizor to strike up an unlikely partnership with Xizor on Corellia, using the Hutt and Black Sun unease in the hope to surpass both in terms of their power with his own plans. As Corellians were drafted into military service for the Empire, so as to deal with the growing Rebellion, the overall security of the sector decreased. Pirates took advantage of the opportunity that presented itself and grew more brazen, launching many raids upon starships that used nearby trade routes. Both the Binayre, Sennex and Shadow Crime Organisations grew in size and wealth all being utilised by Thrackan Sal-Solo, even placing some of its members amongst CorSec. Even failed CorSec Applicants like Ging Darjeek found wealth and prestige in the Underworld like Asua Baj'het. Resistance Though Corellia is a planet fully submerged in the propaganda of the Empire and its Laws, Rebellion Resistance is evident on Corellia, having been initialised by Garm Bel Iblis and was the earliest formations of the Rebel Alliance, the overall Corellian Resistance is now lead by the politician Doman Beruss. Alliance Command has continued to help as much as it can it keeping this resistance cell from failing, and has placed a few Rebellion Operatives on the planet to help bring more Corellians to it’s cause. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets